


The Runaways

by giatari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heartless Tony, References to Depression, Rouge Bucky, Steve cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: You worked for S.H.I.E.L.D for as long as you could remember, but an accident causes you to reveal your powers. Now everybody is questioning if you should remain an agent or take the steps towards becoming an Avenger.





	The Runaways

You pushed the door to the roof open, your emotions started to pour out before you could even take a breath. Running to the edge of the roof you collapsed onto your knees, hitting your head against the railing bars. You hissed in pain but that honestly didn’t matter to you since everything you worked towards with S.H.I.E.L.D was crumbling down. You fought tooth and nail to keep your powers hidden from the detection of everybody, even Tony, but one drunken night it all spilled out. 

You stared out at the cloudy night sky, hoping that it would rain, you felt like the mood would just be better off with rain pouring down, but your thoughts quickly turn over to a man who would randomly appear in your life. Only a few people liked him, but he wasn’t considered an Avenger or part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony said he was rouge and dangerous, but Steve knew who this man really was, but the times you met him, Tony was around and it was never a long conversation so you were never given the opportunity to really talk to him. 

You heard the door to the roof swing open, a small gasp then a gruff voice whisper out “Doll…” you heard the sound of boots walk over to you before the ruffling of fabric as a jacket was draped over your shoulders. You loosely grip the jacket hugging it to you closely taking in his scent. 

“Bucky…” You whispered, sniffling a little you smiled to yourself weakly.

“Talk to me, what happened?” He asked dropping himself next to you hugging you close. On the outside he seems all rouge and dangerous, but on the inside he’s a really sweet and understanding guy. 

“I made a mistake.” You started swallowing hard, “I kept my powers all to myself never let anyone know I had them, but I got drunk and careless.” You paused thinking back on that night. “I defend myself from some drunk guy trying to take advantage of me. He was released from the hospital a few days ago, Tony paid him off to not press charges since he’ll deal with me later.” You kept your gaze straight, almost forgetting the 2 years of dedication you put to Tony with your relationship, then it hit you, “And he doesn’t care about what I want, it’s all about what the team wants. I put years into S.H.I.E.L.D being an agent, and they want to throw me into the battle of being an Avenger. Training to suppress my powers…” You spat out in disgust. 

“That’s just how the Avengers are.” Bucky replied, “Especially Tony. Even after I’ve been cleared he doesn’t trust me, still thinks I’m dangerous. Like I’m going to kill somebody and I’m not. Those words… they’re gone and will never come back, the book was even burned. I only know because I burned it.” Bucky reinforced his hug making it tighter around you, and you swear you’ve never felt safer. “Steve trusts me, and he’ll hail me to help him out on missions. I’m thankful for that, I really am.” 

There was a brief pause between you two before you shot up, “Let’s run away!” You shouted, his jacket fell off your shoulders in all your excitement. You swear he looked at you like you just spoke French.

“Sounds like a great idea doll. New York was getting a bit boring for me anyways.” He replied standing up his gaze on you. 

You couldn’t help but giggle like an idiot before cupping his cheeks, reaching up onto your tippy toes and kissing him quickly. As soon as you parted away from him you turned bright red stumbling backwards, “Sorry I-I don’t know what got into me.” You stammered out still flustered. 

Bucky held up his hand before closing the distance between the two of you again, “Don’t worry about it, I’ve been dreaming of it for ages.” He said sliding an arm across the small of your back pulling you in close kissing you again. 

* * *

 

The two of you ran down the stairs as quickly but quietly as possible so nobody checks on the noise. As you hit the main floor you rush past Steve, Sam, and Tony. 

“OH HELL NO!” You heard Tony shout, a part of you breaking, but you gave Bucky’s hand a tight squeeze. 

Pushing through the main entrance doors Bucky rushed to his motorcycle throwing his helmet on before tossing you an extra. Climbing on behind him his bike roared to life. 

“Y/n!” You heard Tony shout as he rushed out the doors to catch you. 

Bucky pulled away from the curb speeding off into the night but you swear you could hear Tony’s pleading voice still shouting your name in desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> No I will not continue on with this story, I wrote it when I was dealing with my own depressions I hope it fits.
> 
> If anyone wants to continue on with their own variation this story feel free I'd love to see what all runs through your minds :)


End file.
